You're Gonna Miss This
by Lemonly
Summary: Hermione's always been one to think ahead, maybe too far ahead in some cases.  Hermione is Sirius Black and Amelia Bones' daughter in this.


_She was staring out that window, of that SUV  
Complaining, saying I can't wait to turn 18  
She said I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules  
Mamma put the car in park out there in front of the school  
Then she kissed her head and said I was just like you_

You're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this  


Hermione stared out of the window as the carriage stopped at the doors of Hogwarts.

"All I'm saying, honey is that may not be the best option for you," Amelia Bones, divorced wife of Sirius Black, told her only daughter. Hermione had been talking about traveling the world with her fiancé, Harry Potter, before continuing her education or getting a ministry job. She didn't want to do what her parents had done. Amelia didn't think that she was old enough to even be considering marrying Harry.

"I cannot wait until I'm of age. I'll be able to make my own decisions, then. And I won't have to ask you for anything." Hermione grumbled, moving to get out of the carriage.

"Mione, honey, I was just like you. I rushed into marriage and you know how that turned out."

"Mom, me and Harry aren't like you and dad were. Dad says that we're like Lily and James were."

"I just don't want you to rush into things. You're going to look back on your life and, who knows, you might regret marrying the first guy you said, 'I love you' to."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Honey, you've always been the kind of person who rushes into things. Since you were about two, you've always acted like you were older and wanted to be treated that way. But you need to take your time. You're gonna miss these days if you keep trying to be older than you really are."

Amelia pressed a kiss to her daughter's head and Hermione got of the carriage and her mom walked off to talk to McGonagall.

_Before she knows it she's a brand new bride  
In a one-bedroom apartment, and her daddy stops by  
He tells her It's a nice place  
She says It'll do for now  
Starts talking about babies and buying a house  
Daddy shakes his head and says Baby just slow down_

'Cause You're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this  


Hermione and Harry had recently gotten back from their honeymoon. They had started traveling the world, stopped to get married back in England, and then finished their travels for their honeymoon. Hermione was starting to unpack when there was a knock on the door.

"Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed after opening the door.

"Hermione!" Sirius laughed, hugging his daughter and walking into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured I'd stop by to see you. Now, where's that husband of yours?"

"He's at the ministry completing his Auror training."

"And what are you planning on doing with your life?"

"I started writing a book while we were away. Hopefully, I'll be a best-selling author."

"You'll make that happen. You've always been able to make your dreams happen."

"Thanks, daddy. So what do you think?"

"It's a nice place. Perfect for you and Harry."

"Yeah, for now. We're talking about fixing up Potter Manor or maybe just the house in Godric's Hollow when we're ready to start a family."

Sirius laughed as he watched his daughter flick her wand and set everything up. She always was one to plan ahead.

"Slow down, baby girl. You and Harry have the rest of your lives together to make family plans. Just enjoy being a married couple for now." Sirius said, sitting down next to his daughter on the couch.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together. Hermione telling him all about their travels until Harry came home, which was when Sirius took his leave.

_Five years later there's a plumber workin' on the water heater  
Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'  
One kid's cryin', one kid's screamin'  
She keeps apologizin'  
He says they don't bother me  
I've got 2 babies of my own  
One's 36, one's 23  
Huh, it's hard to believe_

But you're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this  
You're gonna miss this  
Yeah, you're gonna miss this

Five years later, a floo-repairman was at Potter Manor trying to fix their connection. A seven month pregnant Hermione ran to answer the phone, almost tripping over one of the three dogs. On her way, she swept up the crying three year old, Lily. Once she finally answered the phone, the five year old, James, began to scream for her.

"I'll call you right back, mom." Hermione said quickly before hanging up the phone and walking quickly into the playroom, where James was. She looked around and found that it was messier than it normally was. Thankfully, Lily had stopped crying and Hermione set her down and walked over to James, who ran out of the room.

"I am so sorry. It usually isn't this chaotic around here." Hermione apologized to the repairman for the tenth time in the past hour.

"It's okay. I have two of my own. They're all grown up now. I know you don't believe me now, but when they're teenagers, you'll miss this."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione responded.

A loud crash was heard before, "DADDY!"

"Daddy's home, mommy." Lilly told her, running past.

Hermione paid the repairman before going to the foyer to greet her husband and see what their son broke.

"Hello beautiful." Harry greeted as she walked into the entrance hall.

"What was that crash I heard?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek and picking up Lilly.

"What crash?" Harry asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and lifted up the corner of the rug to find stray glass shards. Looking around she noticed the vase Luna had made was gone. Seeing the sheepish look on Harry's face, she knew he was the guilty one.

"You were going to try to pin this on your son, weren't you?" Hermione asked, hands on her hip.

"Of course not. And you can't say you're not glad that the vase is gone."

"You're going to be the one to explain to her why it looks like it's been repairoed next time she and Neville are over. And I'll be there to make sure you don't blame you children."

With that Hermione walked away and began to start on making dinner. When she heard another crash she smirked.

When she heard silence for a minute, she got worried. Harry appeared behind her, scaring her.

"You should know it's a bad idea to scare a pregnant woman, Harry." Hermione chided.

"The kids are with your mom, that's what she called about earlier, and the dogs are outside. The house is cleaned up and it's just us for the rest of the night. Well, us and this little guy." Harry affectionately rubbed her belly.

"I love you." Hermione said, kissing him lightly.

"I love you, too." Harry responded, pulling her back in for a more passionate kiss.


End file.
